Once I was Loved
by EvilEmi
Summary: Life is unfair, especially when your the evil queen and mad hatter. The queen with no love and no family, sitting in despair and plotting revenge. The hatter all alone with nothing to call his own, sitting in despair and hoping for love. Together they might make each others wish come true. But that was a different life and this is Storybrooke, Maine. Life is so unfair.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first OUaT story and I'm excited! :) I know this chapter is short but I just want to see if people are interested. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: **Mad Hatter: EvilEmi does not own Once Upon a Time, it belongs to ABC! **

**Regina: Wow Jefferson that disclaimer was extremely boring! Way to be entertaining! I bet my mother could come up with a better disclaimer than that! **

**Cora: EvilEmi does not own Once Upon a Time! If you think she does ill come and rip your hearts out and control you! Mwhahahah!**

**Regina: okay...maybe not the best disclaimer..continue Jefferson. **

**EvilEmi: Stop fighting guys I think they get that I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME IT BELONGS TO ABC! **

The ride home from the town hall is very tedious today, what with the rain and hail. It seemed to be the one thing that remained constant between the worlds, weather. A force that can't be stopped or controlled a presence that will forever be the same. The differences between worlds out shine the few similarities. Love seems to have changed, it's harder to find and harder to keep, but when you have true love, you have it forever. True love, that is a concept that is lost to me, never to be found again. I had it once, long ago with my beloved stable boy, Daniel. But he's long gone now, dead. It still pains me to think about. Henry, he is was keeps me sane, if I didn't have him my world would crumble around me. At least more so than it already has.

It seems like eternity, but I finally arrive at my destination. A large, intimidating mansion, yet so empty and sorrow. My high heels clack against the marble steps and echo throughout the estate. If he didn't know I was there before then, well he did now. The door swings open and a scowling face is my current view. His eyes shine with anger and his body is tense with the need for vengeance. I open my mouth to speak and utter the words we both thought I'd never say again.  
"Jefferson, I need to go to Wonderland."


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaa! I decided to post another short chapter today, just so there is a little more to the story. The chapters will get longer! I just need time to write them! I hope you enjoy! Please review! :) Disclaimer: **Henry: The awesome person EvilEmi does not own OUaT**(Once Upon a Time) **it belongs to ABC**

"Magic doesn't work here, you know that! Plus even if it did I still wouldn't take you." "Oh but Jefferson! I have something you want, something you only dream of, Grace." The hatter was slightly startled by my statement and I can see in his eyes that he's tempted. "You'd give Grace back her memories and let her live with me, if I take you to wonderland? What's so important in wonderland?" Damn, I'd hoped that Jefferson would just agree to my deal without asking questions. Of course that was a stupid hope, always a curious one the hatter is. "That is none of your concern, are you going to accept the deal or not?" Jefferson visibly sighed and I knew I had won. "Fine, Your Majesty. But if you even blink the wrong way I won't hesitate to take someone else back instead of you!" I guess Jefferson never got over our last visit to Wonderland, when I left him there. "Good, we will leave tomorrow at 8. It's been good seeing you Jefferson." Jefferson seemed to pause in bewilderment, but then he said, "As it has been to see you, Gina."

I left him there standing on the stairs and strutted back to my car. Only when I was in the car and far aways from the hatters house did I dare to smile at his nickname for me. If only life hadn't been so cruel as to title us "Evil Queen" and "Mad Hatter". People would laugh and gawk at the ridiculous ness of our friendship..or more. No Regina, stop thinking like this! You have to be faithful to Daniel! He is your one true love, not some impoverished madman! But, I thought, wouldn't Daniel want me to be happy? Oh curse life and it's obstacles! I pulled into my driveway and rested my head against the steering wheel, I was starting to get a headache. I opened the car door and slammed it shut, marching up to my house and throwing the door open. The hallways were dark and quiet and I suddenly realized how late it was. I went to check on Henry and make sure he was asleep, I brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. Even with the rest of my life in turmoil I have one thing to hold on to, my little Prince Charming, my little Henry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, my dear readers! A new chapter has arrived! It is only slightly longer than the other ones, but with school it is very hard to find time to write. I also wanted to say that due to the fact that I suffer from chronic migraines my updates will be short and not always posted quickly. But I will not stop writing this! I know how annoying and sad it is to get into a story and than see its not finished! So please don't give up on me and this story! Thanks for reading this rant! :) I'd like to thank the anonymous reviewer, Mina, for reviewing this story! Thank you very much, MadQueen forever! **

**Disclaimer: Snow White: EvilEmi does not own OUaT! **

**Charming: Snow! I will find you! I will always find you!**

**Snow White: Not now, Charming! I'm in the middle of a disclaimer! Now where was I? **

**Emma: You were saying how EvilEmi doesn't own OUaT and how it belongs to ABC**

Eight o'clock came much slower than I expected. The clock on my wall seemed to mock me, tick tock tick tock. The sound echoing off the walls and surrounding me with maddening laughter. I must be going crazy, well at least then Jefferson and I wouldn't be so different.

When the time finally came, I went to meet Jefferson at the harbor. "Ah, Regina, I trust you haven't backed out of our deal?" I jumped a little and quickly turned to face him. "Now now Jefferson. You know me, I don't break promises, I only 'bend' them a little." I began to grin and he started to frown. He lifted up a brown, leather hat box and took of the lid, presenting a tattered old black hat with red trim. To any bystander this hat would have been ugly and something only a young child would wear when playing dress up games. But to the hatter and I, this hat was something magnificent and beautiful, full of wonders and possibles. "Now, Your Majesty, take my hand and don't let go until we are through the portal!" He spun the hat and purple smoke started to swirl around in a large circle. I grabbed Jefferson's hand and together we jumped into the purple oblivion.

We arrived in a red room with doors on all sides, portals to unique worlds. The door we wanted was almost like a mirror, a shimmering, liquid-like, mirror. I stepped towards it, but stopped and looked back at Jefferson, waiting for confirmation. "Ladies first." I smirked at the hatter and took a step into the door, appearing in a land of wonder. Wonderland, to be exact. Jefferson was suddenly at my side and he turned to stare into my eyes. "We're here. Now what?" "Patience, my dear hatter, patience." He scowled at my answer and replied. "How am I supposed to lead you there if I don't know what we are after?" I sighed and said, "Jefferson, if I told you everything right away, where would the mystery be in that? I know you, and I know you love a good adventure. So you can either sit here and chit chat with the smoking caterpillar or you can come with me? Your choice." He slumped his shoulders in defeat and walked down the path with me. "Whooo are youuu?" That damn caterpillar! "I hate Wonderland!" I was startled when both Jefferson and I said this at the same time. We both flinched slightly, but continued on our journey.

About an hour into our walk the path started to get rough and rocky. I found it difficult to hike in the shoes I was wearing and suddenly tripped. The hatter's hands quickly shot out and caught me just before I fell face first onto sharp rocks. He hoisted me up and held me until I was stable...and then some. "Jefferson, I'm fine now. You can let go." As if he had just realized who he was holding, he dropped his hands like I was contaminated with a disease and took a step back. "I'm sorry Your Majesty, you really should have worn better shoes." "Yes, I suppose I should have." No, I shouldn't have. Otherwise Jefferson wouldn't have had the chance to save me, the chance of becoming my knight in shining armor. I have to stop thinking about him and start focusing on my current task! "Come on, if we walk fast we might get there before its dark!"

"I ask again, Regina, get where?!" I came to a stop and looked him in the eyes. "Why, we have a tea party to go to! And we don't want to be late!" My grin widened mischievously and Jefferson donned a look of confusion, "What is so important about a tea party!?" "Everything, my darling hatter! Everything!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Helloooo! Thank you for clicking on this story! This chapter is super short, but I wanted to get it out, cause the next chapter is gonna be Jefferson's point of view! What do you readers think of that? Okay, warning! When I wrote this chapter I was exhausted, so if it sucks, let me know! Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows! You guys rock! :D Well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Rumpelstiltskin: EvilEmi does not own OUaT, dearies! Teheheheh! *grins suspiciously* **

After we had been walking for about 5 hours, we came to the conclusion that we would not get to our journey's end tonight. We took out the limited supplies we had brought and began to set up camp. There was a forest surrounding us, but we found a small clearing and decided to stay here for the night. I set my sleeping bag up on one side of the clearing and Jefferson, not so subtly, set his up the farthest away from me as possible. Just as I was starting to fall asleep I heard Jefferson call out, "Good night, Regina." I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes, "Good night, Jefferson." I said softly.

I was suddenly startled awake by the sounds of people stomping around our site. I lifted my head up slightly to evaluate what was happening, when out of nowhere someone was behind me gagging my mouth with a piece of cloth. "I got her!" One of my chapters called out to the other ones standing by Jefferson. "What about him?" The person gestured to the hatter. "Hah! Him? Just leave him! Haven't you heard about him? That's the rumored Mad Hatter! He's too crazy to do anything about us!" "Urgh!" I started to kick and squirm and do everything in my power to escape. Magic, yes I'll use magic. As fast as the spell began, the spell stopped. What!? Why isn't my magic working!? "Jehdksmuurrh!" I tried to scream out for Jefferson, but the gag made it impossible. My kidnappers threw me onto a horse and they took off with me. Oh Jefferson! Come be my knight!


	5. Chapter 5

Salut! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Okay, so remember how I said this chapter was gonna be Jeffersons point of view? Well I lied, i decided that's not gonna be for a chapter or two. I'm sad I haven't gotten any reviews in a while, but whatever, please review if you read this! Reviews really help me to write faster! I'm not so sure about this chapter, so please let me know what you thought of it! I hope you enjoy! I don't own Once, ABC does! Read and review! :) I decided I will add the next chapter sooner if I can get two more reviews, I will update within the week anyways, but reviews help me to write faster and I want to make sure people really are into this story!

* * *

The horse ride to wherever the hell they were taking me was long and uncomfortable, but it didn't bother me, because all I could think about was my magic and why it wasn't working. I was in wonderland, a world with magic, so why in anyone's right mind was my magic not working!? Maybe someone counteracted the spell?

I didn't get a chance to continue the rant inside my head, because the horse came to a stop and someone grabbed me off of it and chucked me on the ground. Oof! Couldn't they be more careful!? "Thank you, boys, for bringing her to me. You are dismissed!" A delicate, high voice called out, but I couldn't see who the voice belonged to. Manic laughter began to fill the air and I could now tell that whoever this was, was just slightly off their rocker. "Well, well, lookie who we have here! Hah! Who's in control now!" The voice was coming from a young woman with long blond hair and glassy blue eyes, her blue dress ripped and worn out. She still hasn't taken the gag out so I can't reply. Who is the crazed looking girl? And why does she want me?

"La la la la la! Hahahah! Oh silly me! I still haven't removed the cloth from your mouth!" The way she walked showed just how loony she was, her arms swung back and forth very high in the air and her steps made it seem as though she were playing hopscotch or some other child's game. She leaned down to me (I was on my knees) and whispered in my ear, "Naughty children don't get to play and you've been very naughty." She grinned wildly and ripped the gag from my mouth. Ow! "Who are you? Why am I here?!" Now that I could talk I didn't waste anytime getting my questions out. Unfortunately she did not come forth with answers, instead she started to hum and sing a soft tune, "Down the rabbit hole she went

with no one to guide her

the white rabbit is there

off she ran

oh woops she tripped and died! Hahahahaha!"

My chances with this loon are not looking good, unless I can get my magic to work! "Why did you take me?" I tried asking her again, "Who are you?" "Who am I?" The woman quietly replied, "My name is well known throughout wonderland, why is it you do not remember? Everyone knows me! The girl who is lost and can't find her way home! The girl who is unfamiliar with the ways here. The girl who is going to slowly torture you until you remember, that's who I am."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I know you guys want to see what is happening with Regina, but I said Jefferson was gonna get a chapter! Okay, this "chapter" is more of a little drabble i just wanted Jefferson to get a say in all this and then move on to our favorite Evil Queen! :)Thank you very much for the reviews and follows and favorites! Please review! :D

Disclaimer:EvilEmi doesn't own Once, it belongs to ABC

* * *

She's gone. That's all I've been able to think about ever since I woke up. Did she desert me here again? Will I ever return home and see Grace? Why did I ever trust her in the first place?! I remember a time when neither of us would have even thought about abandoning each other. I used to wish everyday for a miracle that would set back things the way they were meant to be. But then I got to thinking, what if this is how my life is supposed to be? Even though years have passed and things have changed, when she talks to me I can't help but fulfill her every need. I want to move on, really, I just can't. Now isn't the time to think about the past, I have to live in the present and once again save my princess...or should I say, queen?

* * *

Now hit that little review button! You know you wanna! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long delay! My muse went on a winter vacation to Europe and just recently returned! ;) Sorry this chapter is short, but never fear the next one should be up soon! This chapter does have torturing(very mildly described and not anything over T!) in it! So if that bothers you...uuuhh.. just do what you want, but dont say i didnt warn you! Now, ive never written violence or torture before, so let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy! Please review! Happy new year!

I do not own OUaT!

* * *

A scream rips out of my throat as pain courses through my body. She's been at it for hours, taking her time and paying attention to details. I let out a moan when the fire reaches my ankles; she lets out a laugh. My wrists drip blood and the smell of burning flesh rises in the air. I gasp as a knife begins to pierce into my stomach and watch as blood falls to the ground.

Will I never leave this place? Will I never see Henry again? I hate feeling helpless!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" My throat is starting to get sore, but that's the least of my worries. "Lalalala! Aren't you having fun, lovely?" The girl looks at me with big blue eyes, as if she expects me to answer. "Go to hell!" I manage to choke out a weak response. "Now, now, my pretty! No need for such nonsense! Foul language is for naughty children! Naughty children need to be punished!" She grabs my arm and begins to carve with her silver knife. Letters form and words come soon after, but I am too out of it to read what it says. "Off to bed you go now! Lalalalala… You there! Take the prisoner to the dungeon and make sure she stays alive!" I'm vaguely aware that two guards are dragging me away, but my nerves are radiating pain and my brain can't take anything more. The light fades and I drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

What do you want the carving on Regina's arm to be? (I have an outline I just like hearing your ideas!)


End file.
